Among Lies
by DeviL53
Summary: Cinta vs Ego  Dikala ego mengambil alih, akankah cinta mampu kembali diraih?  -Yunjae-
1. Prolog

Title: Among lies  
>Genre: Angst, romance<br>Rating: PG15  
>Cast: Yunjae<br>Author: Devil53 

Prolog

Kesunyian merayapi seisi gedung itu. Tak lagi terdengar riuh para siswa yang biasanya menggema di dalamnya. Hanya ada satu -dua orang yang masih terlihat mondar-mandir di beberapa koridor kampus paling terkemuka di Seoul itu.

Dari salah satu ruangan kelas, tampak seorang pria bermata onyx dan berambut hitam sebahu, Jaejoong , tengah mencondongkan kepalanya melalui pintu yang setengah terbuka. Matanya menatap awas ke kiri dan ke kanan. Sebuah desahan lega mengalun keluar dari bibir merahnya begitu melihat tidak ada seorangpun lagi di koridor itu.

Dengan terburu-buru ia menyambar ranselnya yang tergeletak di atas meja dan melesat keluar dari ruangan itu. Kakinya membentuk untaian langkah tergesa-gesa, sementara kepalanya menunduk dalam, menyebabkan wajah cantiknya tertutupi oleh rambut hitam panjangnya.

Ia semakin mempercepat langkahnya saat melihat ujung koridor sudah dekat. Keringat dingin mengucur di keningnya ketika tubuhnya menabrak dada bidang seorang pria tepat disaat ia berbelok di ujung koridor. Matanya mendelik kaget ketika pandangannya bertemu dengan wajah penabraknya.

Park Yoochun.

'SHIT!' makinya dalam hati.

Tiga orang pria mengikut di belakang Yoochun. Sorot matanya berubah sendu saat melihat sosok Yunho di belakang Yoochun, bersama-sama dengan Heechul dan Siwon.

Sadar kalau dirinya sedang diperhatikan, Yunho segera mengangkat kepalanya yang sejak tadi terpaku ke arah mereka bertemu untuk sesaat, tenggelam di dalam kedalaman bola mata masing-masing. Tatapan yang harus segera terputus di saat tiba-tiba sebuah tendangan mendarat mulus di perut datar milik Jaejoong, membuat tubuhnya mendarat keras menabrak tembok.

"Akkh" ringisnya tertahan. Tangan kanannya bergerak untuk menyentuh bagian belakang kepalanya, sedangkan tangan kirinya membekap erat perutnya yang ia yakini pasti telah mulai membiru.

Ia kembali meringis saat kepalanya berdenyut-denyut sakit. Pandangannya yang mulai semakin tidak fokus berhasil menangkap sosok Yunho yang juga sedang memandangnya dengan cemas berkilat jelas dikedua matanya.

Rasa panik dan cemas itu semakin mengekangnya ketika Yoochun kembali menghujamkan tendangan ke tubuh Jaejoong, mengirimnya langsung ke ujung kesadaran. Tubuhnya jatuh tersungkur tak berdaya bersamaan dengan kelopak matanya yang perlahan mulai tertutup.

"Dasar pecundang! Lemah!" ejek Yoochun sebelum kemudian beranjak pergi dari tempat itu. Heechul dan Siwon segera mengikutinya, sedangkan Yunho masih tetap terpaku memandang Jaejoong yang terbaring lemah di atas lantai.

Ingin rasanya ia segera berlari dan mendekap sosok rapuh itu di tangannya. Tetapi ia tidak. bisa. Ia tidak mungkin membiarkan orang-orang mengetahui bahwa Jung Yunho, anggota geng yang paling disegani diseluruh kampus ternyata adalah kekasih dari seorang Kim Jaejoong, pecundang terbesar di kampus.

Ia tidak bisa membiarkan hal itu terjadi. Ego dan gengsinya terlalu tinggi untuk mengakui hal tersebut.

Akhirnya dengan satu tarikan nafas, Yunho mengambil langkah berat untuk mengikuti teman-temannya. Meninggalkan sosok pria yang ia katakan sebagai 'cintanya' terbujur kaku tak berdaya di tengah-tengah dinginnya udara semilir musim dingin..

~TBC~

Please dont kill me..  
>Bukan mau saya ngepost ff baru, tapi emangg dasar ini otak entah gimana cra kerjanya sampe tiba-tiba ngebet banget ngepost ini cerita di sini..<p>

Hehe okelah review ya ^^

Yang review tak kasih cium Jiji deh XD


	2. Chapter 1

Chekidot~

Title: Among lies  
>Genre: Angst, romance<br>Rating: PG15  
>Cast: Yunjae<br>Author: Devil53

Disclaimer: the only thing I owned here was the plot

**Chapter 1**

Sosok tinggi itu mengepalkan tangannya, berusaha menahan segala amarah yang berkecamuk di dalam dirinya begitu melihat pemandangan miris di hadapannya.

Ingin rasanya ia menghajar Yoochun, pria brengsek yang tengah menghujani tendangan ke tubuh ringsuk Jaejoong saat itu juga. Namun keinginannya itu tidak sebesar nafsunya untuk membunuh Yunho detik itu juga.

Ia tidak habis fikir bagaimana bisa pria itu hanya menonton dalam diam disaat kekasihnya sedang disakiti tanpa sebab yang jelas. Bukan hal ini yang ia harapkan ketika memutuskan untuk menyerahkan Jaejoong kepada Yunho 2 tahun yang lalu.

Dua tahun yang lalu ia memutuskan untuk merelakan Jaejoong bersama orang yang dicintainya, Yunho.  
>Dia pikir ia bisa mempercayai Yunho, sebab ia tahu bahwa Yunho sudah menyukai Jaejoong semenjak mereka masih kecil, sama halnya dengan dirinya. Karena itulah ia memutuskan pergi ke Jepang setelah upacara kelulusan SMA selesai.<p>

Tapi ternyata ia sama sekali salah. Kenyataan menghantam wajahnya keras saat ia kembali ke Seoul satu tahun yang lalu.  
>Ia hanya bisa menatap tak percaya saat matanya disambut oleh pemandangan miris persis seperti yang kini sedang berlangsung.<p>

Rintih riuh yang terdengar dari celah bibir Jaejoong yang telah mulai berdarah.  
>Tatapan sayu mata kecoklatannya yang menatap sendu ke wajah kekasihnya yang hanya memasang topeng dingin di wajahnya.<p>

Changmin tahu kalau ekspresi itu hanya sebuah topeng belaka yang terbentuk oleh rasa gengsi dan ego untuk menutupi rasa galau dan cemas yang menggerayangi hatinya. Changmin menyadari betul hal tersebut karena ia melihat sendiri bagaimana 30 menit setelahnya Yunho akan selalu kembali menghampiri tubuh rapuh Jaejoong sendirian.  
>Saat itulah seluruh topeng itu seakan luntur disapu guratan rasa cemas yang tersirat jelas di wajahnya.<p>

Dan ia yakin, keadaan itu tidak akan berbeda dengan sekarang. Peristiwa seperti itu akan terus berulang setiap waktunya seperti halnya sebuah film yang diputar kembali, hanya saja ia berniat untuk mengedit sedikit ending dari film tersebut.

Changmin menatap ketika geng Yoochun beranjak pergi dari tempat itu. Matanya melirik sekilas pada jam tangan rolex silver yang melingkar manis di pergelangan tangan kanannya sebelum kemudian ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju tubuh Jaejoong yang kini tak lagi diliputi kesadaran jiwa pemiliknya.

Bau anyir samar-samar menyentuh indra penciuman Changmin, ia bisa melihat kalau darah segar masih mengalir dari belakang kepala dan sudut bibir Jaejoong meskipun hanya dalam volume yang kecil. Rasa perih menyergap hatinya. Perlahan ia membuka jaket yang dikenakannya dan menyelimuti tubuh pria yang lebih tua setahun darinya itu.  
>Nurani dan hatinya berkecamuk, memerintahkan untuk segera membawa pergi dan mengobati pria itu. Tapi ia belum bisa pergi sekarang.<br>Tidak sebelum ia berhasil menambahkan adegan terakhir pada untaian peristiwa yang selama ini terulang.

Sekali lagi Changmin melirik jam di tangannya.

"20 menit lagi," gumamnya, kemudian kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya pada sosok Jaejoong.  
>Dielusnya pipi putih pria itu perlahan.<p>

"Aku tidak tahu harus menyebutmu terlalu baik atau bodoh hyung." Changmin menatap lembut ke arah pria itu.

Selama 1 tahun kepulangannya tak sekalipun ia pernah menampakkan diri di hadapan Jaejoong maupun Yunho. Ia hanya terus mengamati kehidupan mereka dari jauh hingga akhirnya 2 bulan yang lalu ia memutuskan untuk menemui Jaejoong.

Ia tidak akan pernah menduga kenyataan yang ada kalau bukan karena ia sudah mengamati sendiri selama kurang lebih 8 bulan.  
>Jaejoong dihadapannya selalu tampak ceria dan kerap kali menceritakan untaian kebohongan tentang betapa 'indahnya' kehidupan di kampusnya. Betapa teman-temannya amat 'baik' terhadapnya, dan betapa Yunho sangat 'perhatian' padanya.<p>

Mungkin Jaejoong berharap agar Changmin dapat percaya pada seluruh untaian dusta yang mengalir dari mulutnya.

Tapi kepercayaan seperti apa yang akan mampu tercipta bila ia telah melihat sendiri bagaimana kehidupan 'indah' yang Jaejoong ucapkan terbentuk menjadi kehidupan kelam yang sarat derita dan celaan, teman-teman yang ia katakan 'baik' tercipta sebagai sekumpulan sosok manusia berhati iblis, dan bagaimana 'perhatian' Yunho yang ia ungkapkan terungkap dalam tingginya ego dan rasa pengecut yang memilih image diatas cinta.

Sebuah seringaian terukir di bibir Changmin saat indra pendengarannya menangkap samar suara hentak kaki.  
>Ia kembali melirik jam ditangannya.<p>

"Show time" bisiknya di sela-sela seringaiannya yang terbentuk kian lebar seiring dengan bertambah kuatnya suara langkah itu terdengar.

Keheningan yang mengalun mendadak terasa mencekam. Ketegangan mengambil alih disaat kedua kaki jenjang Yunho tiba tepat di hadapan sosok tegap Changmin.

Tanpa banyak basa-basi, bahkan sebelum kata sempat terucap,  
>sebuah pukulan telak telah terlebih dahulu terlayangkan.<br>Tubuh Yunho terjatuh, tidak mampu menahan keseimbangan yang dihempaskan kekuatan pukulan yang ia terima.

Yunho memandang sosok dihadapannya dengan mata yang membelalak kaget.

"Cha..Changmin? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Kapan kau kembali?"

Changmin tersenyum sinis kepadanya.

"Aku sudah kembali sejak 1 tahun yang lalu. Dan kau tahu apa yang aku lakukan selama itu? Memastikan kalau kau menepati janjimu untuk menjaga Jaejoong."

Keringat dingin mulai mengalir pada pelipis Yunho sedangkan tubuhnya bergetar gugup. Changmin yang melihat hal itu hanya memandangnya dengan tatapan mencemooh.

"Dan kau tahu hal apa yang kulihat sebagai ungkapan janjimu? Tentu kau tahu, karena hal itu sendiri baru saja terulang 30menit yang lalu. Kau sukses dalam membuatku kecewa Yunho. Dan coba tebak hal apa yang akan kulakukan sekarang? Kusarankan kau ucapkan slamat tinggal pada Jaejoong, aku akan membawanya ikut bersamaku ke Jepang!"

Kata-kata Changmin bagaikan petir ditelinga Yunho. Rasa takut menjelajari hatinya. Ia takut kehilangan Jaejoong.  
>Dia tahu mungkin dirinya memang brengsek, tapi hal itu adalah fakta bahwa seluruh hatinya masih menjadi milik Jaejoong.<p>

Air mata tanpa terasa mulai berlabuh pada pipi Yunho saat ia melihat tubuh lemah Jaejoong diangkat dan mulai dibawa pergi oleh Changmin.  
>Dengan sigap ia menangkap pergelangan kaki Changmin sebelum pria itu berjalan lebih jauh lagi.<p>

"Changmin, kau tidak bisa melakukan itu, kau tidak boleh memisahkan kami! Aku mencintainya! Kumohon Min, berikan aku kesempatan lagi.."

Changmin sama sekali tidak bersimpati terhadap sosok rapuh Yunho. Dengan kasar ia menghempaskan kakinya dari cengkraman Yunho, sebelum kemudian kembali beranjak pergi.

"Kesempatanmu sudah habis" desisnya pelan namun cukup kuat untuk dapat terdengar oleh Yunho.

Yunho hanya mampu memandang sosok teman masa kecilnya itu semakin menjauh.  
>Penyesalan menyelubungi hatinya. Inilah yang ia dapatkan dari rasa pengecut dan kemunafikan yang dianut egonya selama ini.<br>Siapa yang menyangka seorang Jung Yunho bisa menjadi semenyedihkan ini?

**-TBC-**

**Maaf ya pendek :O**

**Saya lagi males ngebacot, hehe**

**jadi langsung aja ya**

**review?^^**


End file.
